villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Wings: Talons of Theft
Ateo sighed, he looked at his new body, Makoto was weak physically. How could be able to handle Philip and Corvus now in such a weak form? He was not without protest, as within the mind, Makoto was begging for Ateo to keep his body safe and sound, he didn't want himself or Ateo damaged in any painful state. Ateo though shook his head, knowing he was going to have to fight those two once again. He knocked on the door of a rich looking mansion, and a butler answered the door, "Yes?" Was the calm question. "I have come for Marcel's Golden Eye, he knows who I am." Ateo growled. The butler nodded in response, allowing entrance to the thief. Ateo waited in the foyer as the butler fetched Marcel, who eventually appeared walking down the steps in a fabulous yellow bathrobe. "Ah, Makoto-boy, so nice to see you again. It seems you didn't take your defeat to heart, simply a genius as you are." Marcel Mayura chuckled, whipping back his black hair to display his Golden Eye, "But what's this? Do I see you too, Ateo?" "Cut the theatrics Marcel. I need the Golden Eye back." Ateo ground out, even though Marcel was a bright man, Ateo couldn't stand his somewhat foppish lifestyle. "Very well, Ateo-boy." Marcel grabbed the Golden Eye, simply ripping it from his socket, his original eye reformed in place, not leaving a drop of blood on him. Marcel handed it to Ateo, who smirked in satisfaction. "What's this?" Marcel questioned, "It's as if..." "The Golden Eye allowed you to retain some of its power. It seems you were one of the few chosen, which is why Darkness told for me to give you it. He knew you could be trusted." Ateo smirked, "I must be going now, I know you'll be joining the games that are being set up as we speak." "Oh yes, indeed." Marcel chuckled, "I'm sure you're very excited for the next round of games. It's going to be the most fabulous entertainment in a long time." Ateo smirked as he walked away, saying his goodbyes to Marcel, "Most entertaining indeed." Chapter I Samad had appeared out of nowhere, and had showed Corvus and Philip a way to get to Aishazi, through a light portal. He had explained that he was able to track the two through the dark portals that were opening, how he saw Ateo fight and kidnap Makoto. That Corvus and Philip both ran into the portal, he knew the portal would open back up there as well, he just didn't expect Ateo at first; finding out from all the dark energy that came off of Makoto's body, he waited instead for both Philip and Corvus to return. That was when he showed himself, and now was guiding them to Aishazi, who awaited them on the other side. Corvus sighed, seeing the empty eyed Samad reminded him simply of death, he knew the man had long since been dead, his eyes explained it all. When they made it out to the end of the portal, Aishazi awaited them. They entered into a room containing nothing but bricks and torches on the wall, looking very much as if it were in the desert. "Ah... Samad, your brought back Corvus and Philip, as I knew." Aishazi stated, touching her necklace, which glowed gold. "Aishazi..." Corvus stated, "What are we going to do?" "It is only a short amount of time before I'm forced to give up the Golden Necklace... Philip, I assume Corvus has filled you in on what I told him?" Aishazi questioned. "Yes, he told me that your necklace gives you precognitive powers and is one of the artifacts Darkness is after...never told me that you were a lovely lady though." "Ah... Thank you." Aishazi emotionlessly stated, she definitely seemed greatly detached from the world, "Thank you as well, Samad, had you not been able to track the energies of Darkness, we'd have not found these two." "Indeed." Samad merely stated, mulling over something that was going on in his mind. Corvus was silent, trying to piece everything together. Philip broke the silence asking Aishazi, "So, I believe it's easy to ask a precog, pardon if you find that term offensive, this question, 'What's next?'" Aishazi stared at Philip, "Ateo was sent to Marcel Mayura, a man who held the Golden Eye. He has taken it, and is heading to the Statue of Darkness as we speak. As I've predicted, he was able to get all six other items... Using their power, he shall call out for the Necklace, and I shall be forced to give it up." Samad silently bowed his head, "I was supposed to gather the rest of the Items when their chosen owners died... I failed even in that, Lord Anubis..." He turned his attention to Corvus and Philip, "Aishazi will be forced to give it up, willingly or not." "Is there anyway we can prevent that? Make it so even if you have to give it up he doesn't get his hands on it?" Philip questioned, trying to create a new plan out of these bleak circumstances. "Darkness thinks everything out, he is a Secret after all, and after working with two of them for the past four-thousand years..." Samad's eyes turned red, "-I don't see a damn way for any stupid-" Samad's eyes returned back to their normal blue, "-plan to work." Aishazi nodded, "Which is why we've been here in Egypt. We are not far from the statue, we can at least hold back Ateo for so long." Corvus nodded, "It's the only way?" Samad's eyes turned into a soft gold, "Why of course, let's just not hurt him... We can talk him out of it." "I've tried that, he's a smug one, that kid. But I can't think of anything other than to outright destroy the statue which I've been told is "impossible". Which now gave me an idea to steal your idea and combine it with my own." "Ooh... That sounds cool. Someone knows stuff..." Samad's eyes turned to red, "Shut up, the moron knows nothing!!" Samad's then became blue once more, "I apologize... I have a slight... Problem, that has grown..." Corvus turned to Philip, "He's got three spirits within... I see three energies... His own, and two others..." Philip merely nodded, his life is already strange so a man with a split personality was actually pretty mundane to him. Aishazi then spoke, her strong voice commanding silence, "Come with me, we shall go to the very room with the Statue. It's over a desert dune, so be sure to have what you need, the desert is cold out at night." Aishazi walked to a door, opening it and leaving. Samad nodded to Corvus and Philip, walking through the door, the ghost that he is. "Four against one is good odds..." Corvus mentioned, walking to the door and opening it, holding it for Philip. Philip walked passed, thanking Corvus on his way out. He then asked, "So, I know this seems like a useless question, but how did Darkness' statue get to Earth if he can't directly interact with Earth?" Samad answered, "When creating Items through almost any Secret's alchemy, a conduit will appear, normally to house the creations in question." Samad's eyes turned red once more, "Idiot." Philip responded flatly, "Excuse me for not looking into occult mythology. I only have knowledge of mainstream mythologies such as...you know the actual Egyptian myths." Samad turned around, his eyes still red, "And that is why you're an idiot. Khemet is not what it once was, not like history says it was. There ARE secrets... Moron." Samad's eyes turned blue, "My apologies..." He merely said, turning around to catch up with Aishazi, who was already walking over a sand dune. "Do not take it to heart, Philip. He, even as a spirit, cannot fight against the other two all the time." Corvus stated, "I know how it feels, your soul fighting for freedom." Philip responded, "I didn't take it to heart. You told me he has those "spirits" in him so I can sympathize about how hard that can be. And I don't know about my "soul" but I can empathize with fighting for freedom." "Spirits indeed, three different beings, in one. They each fight over for control. Each one seems to be able to think for themselves and have a completely different drive from one another." Corvus taught Philip on Samad's problem, using his golden eyes himself to search the soul. Aishazi and Samad though were getting far ahead, the woman was probably the fastest human on Earth! She turned around when she came to a wall, and stared up, looking at a cliffside. "We are here." She announced. Philip extended his neck to take a peek at the statue. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark Category:Fantasy Category:Book III